


The Origin of a Falling Star

by Blxry_fxce



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Criminal AU, GTA AU, Mild violence and cannabalism, Vagabond, kinda like a character sketch, short background au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blxry_fxce/pseuds/Blxry_fxce
Summary: They know how insanity eats at him the same way he does his victims. And they know it will continue to fray the edges of his mind until he kills himself, or he’s watching the world burn alone upon his throne.





	The Origin of a Falling Star

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a little Drabble or whatever of a possible origin story for Vagabond Ryan. Really short, kinda shitty, check it out and give feedback? :)

The names wasn’t one you proudly brought up. No one ever mentioned the name Vagabond without fear in their tone, nobody had a reason to. The man was the most feared criminal in Los Santos after all, he didn’t do a damn thing for anyone but himself.

Nobody is quite sure where he came from. One day he was just here all of a sudden, with several murders and a string of robberies under his belt. Some say he’s from Deep South, while other say that he got into some hot water down on the East Coast and came here to get away from it. Nobody has a way of knowing for sure though.

The stories told about him are the worst part. The tales passed by word of mouth under the burning cloak of night. Stories of the brutality in which he chokes people to death, or how he slowly cuts them limb from limb as his cold, dead blue eyes sparkle with twisted joy and a genuine cackle slips from his covered lips. The imagery of his bone chilling skeleton mask hovering over you as your eyes slip closed and you draw in a final breath. Tales of him ripping his victims apart with his own teeth as they lie there paralyzed.

Some people assure that they’re just stories, but others know. They know how insanity eats at him the same way he does his victims. And they know it will continue to fray the edges of his mind until he kills himself, or he’s watching the world burn alone upon his throne.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys that’s it, thanks for reading this, I wrote it while I was waiting for the guy I like to text me after he hit me with the ‘can I say something just between you & me’ text, so like anxiety my dudes


End file.
